Autobots
The Autobots (Autonomous Robots) are a faction of sentient robots from the planet Cybertron, and the main protagonists in the fictional universe of the Transformers, a collection of various toys, graphic novels, paperback books, cartoons and movies first introduced in 1984. In all but one Transformers story, the "Heroic Autobots" are programmed for heroisms and are opposed by the Decepticons—the main antagonists in Transformers. Both Autobots and Decepticons are humanoid robots that can transform into machines, vehicles and other familiar mechanical objects. Most of the Autobots can turn into civilian cars, trucks or any types of vehicles but some of them can turn into any aircraft, military vehicles, communication devices, weapons and cyborg animals. Some can even transform into humans; they'd be classified as pretenders. Most of the Autobot group's names have the suffix "-bot" in them while the Decepticon groups' names end in "-icon". Notable Autobot Officers *Leaders/Commanders **Dynasty of Primes ***Primon/"The Ancient Robot" ***Prima/"The Powerful Robot" ***Prime Nova/"The Brooding Robot" ***Guardian Prime/"The Pre-Transformer" ***Zeta Prime/"The New Narrator" ***Sentinel Prime/"The U-Haul Robot"(aka Sentinel Major) (killed by Megatron; defected to Decepticons in Dark of the Moon, killed by Optimus Prime) ***Orion Pax/Optimus Prime(killed by Megatron, and later resurrected by Quintessons; died countless times) ***Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime(later referred to as "Rodimus Major" for trademark reasons) *Cars **Bluestreak **Bumblebee **Cliffjumper **Hound – Mitsubishi J59 (later referred to as "Autobot Hound" for trademark reasons) **Ironhide – Nissan C20 Vanette (killed by Megatron; killed by Sentinel Prime in Dark of the Moon) **Jazz (killed by Megatron in 2007 live-action Film) **Mirage **Brawn (Killed by Starscream and Megatron) **Prowl (killed by Scavenger) **Ratchet (later referred to as "Autobot Ratchet" for trademark reasons; killed by Starscream and Megatron, killed by Cemetery Wind and Lockdown in Age of Extinction) **Sideswipe (later referred to as "Side Swipe" for trademark reasons) **Sunstreaker **Trailbreaker **Wheeljack (killed by Soundwave and Barricade in Dark of the Moon) **Windcharger **Grapple **Hoist **Huffer **Inferno **Red Alert **Skids (killed by Sentinel Prime in a comic) **Blaster **Steeljaw **Ramhorn **Eject **Rewind **Gears **Smokescreen **Tracks **Beachcomber *Jets **Skyfire (Also known as Jetfire, Killed himself to transfer his powers to Optimus in Revenge of the Fallen) **Powerglide *Spaceships **Cosmos **Omega Supreme **Perceptor *Dinobots **Grimlock **Slag **Sludge **Snarl **Swoop *Aerialbots **Silverbolt **Slingshot **Skydive **Air Raid **Fireflight *Protectobots **Hotspot **Blades **First Aid **Groove **Streetwise *G1 Season 3 transformers **Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime **Kup **Blurr **Arcee **Ultra Magnus **Wheelie **Wreck-Gar **Outback **Swerve **Tailgate **Pipes **Sandstorm **Broadside **Metroplex *Technobots **Scattershot **Lightspeed **Strafe **Nosecone **Afterburner Others *Windblade *Bulkhead Transformers Cinematic Universe Main Article *Autobots (Transformers Cinematic Universe) **Skids and Mudflap (killed by Sentinel Prime in a comic) **Jolt **Que (Also known as Wheeljack) **Leadfoot (killed by Cemetery Wind) **Roadbuster **Topspin **Crosshairs **Drift **Hound **Brains **Slug **Scorn (Transformers Cinematic Universe) **Daytrader (Transformers Cinematic Universe) **Hot Rod (Transformers Cinematic Universe) **Cogman (Transformers Cinematic Universe) **Guardian Knights/Dragonstorm (Transformers Cinematic Universe) Navigation Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Movie Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Species Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Teams Category:Symbolic Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Rescuers Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Stock Characters Category:Legacy Category:Selfless Category:Egalitarian Category:Hope Bringer Category:Martyr Category:Falsely Accused Category:Harmonizers Category:Military Category:Aliens Category:Nurturer Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Good Category:Patriots Category:Gentle Giants Category:Famous Category:Animal Kindness Category:Role Models Category:The Icon Category:Genderless Category:Bond Creator Category:Vigilante Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Archenemy